Daddy's Girl
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] [AU] - Nothing terrifies a dad more than his daughter finally dating. Nothing terrifies her boyfriend more than her overprotective father.
1. Chapter 1

When a boy racks up the courage to ask a girl out on a date, he must go through a process, a somewhat humbling process, but if he loves her enough, he is willing to endure every torture to win his lady fair.

Of course, coming out and telling her of his love takes a little more courage than meets the eye. He must suppress a series of fears that would otherwise prevent him from doing so. Then, there's taking her out on the first date, a perfect balance of romantic and fun, like the perfect opening for a great story. This is his chance to show her how much he has to offer. Once he passes this test and wins over his girl, he then must past a series of other tests. He must receive the approval of the parents, any siblings in the picture, aunts and uncles, cousins, best friends and so on. This tends to be the longest process, but once he succeeds, he will forever win his love.

In the case of Julian Jaeger, son of Eren Jaeger, he won the heart of his girl, Faith Ackerman. He obtained the courage to tell her of his feelings, and he took it a step further by treating her to two very successful dates. When he heard that her mother invited him to dinner, he thought for sure that this would set his future with the girl he loved. The boy's heart was soaring.

"She's bringing home a WHAT?"

You sighed. "Levi, you knew about her boyfriend from the start. We talked about it with you. She talked about it with you. He's a friend of Leon and Matthias," you calmly placed the dishes at the table. "I don't see why you're getting so worked up."

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't really hit me 'til now."

Once you finished, you placed two hands on his shoulders and pecked him on the lips. "I know. It means your baby girl is growing up."

He stared at the floor and grunted.

With a light chuckle, you ruffled his black locks. "Just don't kill the poor boy, okay?"

As you brushed aside into the kitchen to continue your dinner preparations, Levi narrowed his eyes and grumbled to himself,

"I'll try not to..."

When a boy visits his girlfriend's parents for the first time, the first step is to always make the best impression: be polite. Dress well and clean. Treat their daughter respectfully. Offer to help with dishes. There are many ways in order to win the approval of Mother and Father.

Julian Jaeger dressed in his dark wash jeans and a light jacket. His face was washed, and his chocolate hair was brushed and neat. Though a little nervous, he was ready to began the process.

Step one: get through the door alive.

He assumed this was Faith's father, although he was surprised at his short stature. But, he possessed the same ebony hair, save for a few grey strands, sharp, feline, pale eyes and pale skin. His shoulders and arms were very well built, as if he kept his working out in the midst of work and tending to his family. He slung a feather duster over his shoulder.

But, if looks could kill, the one he was currently giving the boy would have stabbed him, brought him back to life and then killed him again slowly and torturously.

Eren, his father, told him many stories about the infamous Levi Ackerman. At first, he found them pretty outlandish; living in the streets for a majority of his life as a gang leader, breaking out of prison multiple times, killing groups of men with his bare hands and beating his dad senseless? He regretted doubting him now. Everything he said was personified right before him.

With a loud gulp, the boy hesitantly approached the door. Levi watched him the entire way. Once he reached his destination, the two initiated a staring contest, asserting dominance and strength. Julian was sure to prove to Faith's father that he had nothing to hide, that he loved her and would treat her well.

Of course, despite the man's vertical hindrance, his personality was worse than two, angry, great white sharks on Shark Week.

A small drip of sweat rolled down the boy's temple. "Mr. Ackerman."

It was as if his eyeballs were made of knives and he was burrowing them into his skull.

"Jaeger," he said in his monotonous voice.

Chills jolted up his spine.

"So," he continued crossing his arms. "Been dating my daughter, huh?"

The frigidness in his bones seemed into his skin as tiny bumps along his arms. "Well, yes, I knew that you knew but-"

Catching him completely off guard, Levi shoved the feather duster, which was thankfully clean, into his face.

"Listen, brat," he said almost in a whisper. "Let's get a few things straight."

He gulped and nodded, eyes bulging.

"I don't like you," he cocked an eyebrow. "I liked you when you were a kid playing swords in the yard with my kids, but since you're now dating my daughter, I don't like you."

"That doesn't make any-!"

He drew nearer; instant silence. "Because you're dating Faith now, get it through your stupid head that I'm everywhere. Ev-er-y-where," he practically seethed that last word. "That means that if you lie to her or me, touch her in a way she doesn't like, I'll fucking be haunting you in your worst of nightmares...because I will always find out...and I will kill you in ways that would make horror movie directors cry," then gripped the feather duster in his other hand as one would a gun.

The color out of Julian's skin drained slowly. "Y-yes, sir!"

"You hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"I promise I understand you, sir!" he was close to curling up on the floor and begging for mercy.

Levi stared him down, watching his every movement, debating on whether or not he should let this intruder in...even though he had done so thousands of times before when he was young, but this time it was different. This kid? This fool threatening to take away his princess?

Not on his life.

Before Levi could utter another heart stopping sentence, a voice caught his attention:

"Daddy, really?"

Suddenly, as if it had never existed, the levels of quiet rage diminished to his usual, asshole self. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Faith," he replied, folding his arms over his chest. "Just having a talk with Jaeger here."

The young lady rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Talking."

Julian wasn't sure if he should be confused or scared.

The father shrugged his shoulders. "What else were you expecting me to do?"

"I dunno. Make him clean the yard?" she rested her hands on her hips.

"Not a bad idea actually."

"DADDY."

He huffed in reply. With a little smile and a shake of her head, she gently directed him back into the house where you were waiting. If anything, you knew you had to be the buffer to prevent Levi from spilling any organs that evening. Once she heard the click of the door, Faith turned to her terrified boyfriend, who released and rather loud exhale.

"Holy shit," he gasped. "I thought I was going to die there!"

She smiled and brushed his hair aside. "Sorry, he can be kind of intense."

"Kind of?!"

"Okay, okay, he can be batshit insane," she laced her arms around his neck and lightly pecked his lips. "Glad you came, baby."

At last, his anxiety and imminent fear of death diminished. With a smirk, he leaned in close and took her lips into a slow, gentle kiss.

Unbeknownst to the young lovers, Levi pressed his ear against the front door, listening...


	2. Chapter 2

Humming a tune that had been stuck in your head for the majority of the day, you peeled the last of the potatoes and tossed them in the boiling pot.

"Alright!" you crossed your arms, satisfied with your work. "Once those are finished, dinner will be ready!"

Matthias placed the final plate at the end of the table. "Table's ready!"

"Thanks, baby!"

The teenager brushed off his hands, returning to home base in the kitchen. "Anything else I can help with?"

"Nope, that should be could for now," you wrapped your arms around his waist. "Thanks, love!"

He chuckled and accepted your terms of affection. Out of your entire family, your youngest, your baby, towered over everyone at six feet. Leon and Faith only beat their father by one inch. You knew your family concealed some tall genes: you just never expected Matthias to win the lottery on that one.

"Alright, go get your brother," you told him and sent him off.

Now, you knew where the boys resided: where was that midget thug of a husband of yours?

You passed through the living, wiping the excess water off your hands with the towel slung over your shoulder. When you turned the corner to the opening foyer, you weren't sure whether to burst out into hysterical laughter or shudder: Levi's face was pressed into the door, palms spread, eyes glowered with obvious annoyance.

Damn, the creepy ass stalker was eavesdropping on Faith and her boyfriend!

Slowly, you approached him and yanked a lock of his hair. He jumped a little in surprise, but once he saw it was you, he brushed you off and returned to his position.

"What the hell is this?" you mumbled, crossing your arms.

"Sh," he retorted.

You blinked, almost unable to fathom the sight altogether. "Are you for real?"

But, he didn't even acknowledge that sentence. Instead, he just murmured to himself:

"He looked clean, but you never know. Were his hands washed? Damn it, I didn't look. Is he touching her? Oh, fuck no, he better not be touching her-!"

Before he continued, you snatched the top of his ear and dragged him away from the door. It was almost as if you possessed a sixth sense, for Faith and Julian opened the door and finally entered.  
>Naturally, you smiled and embraced the boy as you would your own son. He played with Leon and Matthias from a young age, so how could you not subconsciously adopt him? A few seconds after entry, the brothers happily patted their friend, welcoming him once more into their home.<p>

However, Levi crept into the dark, narrowing his eyes.

The evening proceed rather smoothly to begin with. As you had predicted, and much to the delight if a very pissed off father, Julian spent time with his Leon and Matthias in a rather intense, "Left 4 Dead" slaughter session. Faith, unable to resist her tomboyish nature, joined in on the fun. To your surprise, Levi seemed a little more relaxed at the moment. He simply rested on the couch, watching the virtual carnage, occasionally sipping his tea. You guessed may he was monitoring the actions of the kids, but at least he wasn't causing trouble.

For now anyway, until you announced those cursed words,

"Dinner is ready!"

Everyone took their seats according; Leon across from Matthias at either ends, Julian next to Faith and Levi next to you.

Well, that was how it was planned anyway. You should have known that midget bastard would do something to ruin the symmetry. Before anyone was allowed to sit, he planted himself in Faith's original seat, demanding that she move over, no questions. From this point, Julian would be at the end across from you and the boys across from their sister and father.

You slapped a palm to your forehead: of course, he was distancing them from each other.

After a few moments of very tense, very awkward silences, you diminished with the best medicine known to mankind; food. Grilled steak, potatoes, tomato mozzarella salad, homemade bread, a fresh green salad of course. Matthias took the liberty of assisting with the large serving plates.

"Surely," you thought, watching the family dig into your masterpiece. "This will be enough to distract him

That was what you would have liked to think...

Levi furiously eyed every move the boy made. Anytime Julian passed a plate to Faith, their fingers lightly touched. Anytime a lull passed through the conversation, he glanced over at her with a smile or a wink.

"Stupid brat thinks he can win over my princess with that stupid, shitty face of his," he glowered, slowly sticking a chunk of steak into his mouth.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, she returned his subtle flirting. She smiled back as he did. She tilted her head, fidgeting with a long, lock of her beautiful, jet black locks, folding her hands beneath her chin.

"No fucking way," the demon voice inside his head seethed. "Not happening."

With a quiet cough, Levi excused himself to apparently grab another knife from the kitchen. Your heart nearly stopped in your chest, but he assured you he needed one for the steak. Nodding slowly, hesitantly, you watched him traverse into the kitchen. You swore you could see a black aura of evil emitting from every fiber of his minuscule being. During his suspiciously slow stroll, Julian reached over to grab a spoonful of salad, conveniently brushing arms. Before he could apologize, a loud, painful smack imprinted on his skin, and the spoon came clanging to the floor.

That previous terror he felt upon his arrival returned to his heart ten fold.

Faith sighed and shook her head. "Daddy!"

"Whoops," the man shrugged his shoulders and actually retrieved what he claimed he needed.

"Daddy!"

You smirked as Faith took over your role for the time being.

"Accident," he spat, half stabbing his steak.

"Daddy," she said, gently this time and with a sweet touch of his shoulder. "Daddy, really now. He's a guest."

He froze and shifted his eyes over to the boy. His emerald eyes widened.

"Good," he replied, mouth full. "More work for him."

The girl merely sighed and shook her head. With quiet snickers, Leon and Matthias glanced at the scene. With a almost cartoonishly, loud gulp, Julian mustered every bit of courage he possessed within him and rose from his seat.

"Oh, shit," you mumbled, resisting the urge to hide in a dark corner somewhere.

"Mr. Ackerman," he announced.

Levi continued his massacre on the red piece of meat. "What, Jaeger."

His shivers could not be contained. Still, with a quick inhale, he continued,

"Sir, I really need you to know this, so you won't get any wrong ideas. I truly love your daugh-"

"What."

He jolted back a little in surprise. The brothers snickered again, counting down the seconds to Julian's inevitable death.

"I said I lo-"

"What," he stuffed another piece of his mouth.

He furrowed his brows. "SIR, I LOVE YOUR-"

"WHAT," he trumped him in volume. "I'M OLD. SPEAK UP," he thinned his cold stare, daring for him to even think about finishing that sentence.

However, resembling the classic Eren Jaeger rage, clenching his fists, Julian shouted,

"SIR, I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER."

Silence came as the words echoed in the house. You and Faith sat, inwardly cheering for the boy's bravery. Leon and Matthias knew though. Though they cherished their friend like a brother, there was no way to save him from inescapable doom.

Julian stood there, proud of what he had down-that is, until Levi slowly raised the steak knife. He didn't think it was possible for the guy to get any scarier.

How wrong he was.

"You have three seconds to get the fuck out of my house," he raged.

You suddenly slammed your palms into the table, causing everyone to jump.

"Ackerman," you glowered. "Get your ass in the kitchen now. You're doing the dishes."

His monotonous demeanor returned. He folded his arms across his chest.

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders again. "I was just testing him."

"Bullshit," you shoved his arm. "Kitchen. Now."

"Fine," but he couldn't resist another glare as he walked by Julian. "Not that I mind cleaning the kitchen anyway."

With a sigh of relief, you took a minute to compose yourself then placed your hands on your hips. The brothers, unable to suppress their laughs, burst into snorts and chortles. Julian nearly withered to the floor before Faith caught him in her willowy but strong arms. Then, she soothingly stroked his auburn locks.

"Who's up for dessert?" you said as cheerfully as you could at this point.


End file.
